Since in a Vertical Alignment (VA) display mode, a bi-refraction index of liquid crystal molecules differs greatly under different viewing angles, a color cast phenomenon is relatively severe.
Due to a 360-degree self-compensation role, a Continuous Pinwheel Alignment (CPA) technology is not severe in color shift. As a color cast improvement method for a Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) technology and a Patterned Vertical Alignment (PVA) technology, it is necessary to design as many display domains as possible. In physical structure, in order to enable the liquid crystal molecules and orthogonal light transmission axes of upper and lower polarizing films to form included angles of 45 degrees, 4 domains can be designed at most. A general 8-domain design is based on an electrical principle, such that in the same sub-pixel, rotary angles of the liquid crystal molecules of 4 domains are different from those of the liquid crystal molecules of the other 4 domains, 8 different liquid crystal orientation modes are realized, to realize 8-domain display. The general 8-domain design mainly has a capacitive coupling technology, a dual-thin film transistor (TFT) technology, a charge share technology and a Vcom voltage modulation technology. The dual-TFT technology adopts different TFT arrangement modes and different data line voltage driving methods, and has greater influence on a compensation effect of the color cast and charging and discharging efficiencies of pixels.